Местонахождение чуда
Whereabouts of the Miracle (Местонахождение чуда) '''- песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 12 августа 2013 года в альбоме Original Sin Story -Act 2-. Это пятая песня в Original Sin Story. '''Whereabouts of the Miracle is a song released by Akuno-P on August 12, 2013 in the Original Sin Story -Act 2- album. It is the fifth song in the Original Sin Story. Plot Сюжет В Левианте таинственный шёпот "HER" говорит как Эллука Клокворкер, выдавая инструкцию её жениху Кириллу положить её труп в ковчег Греха в храме для того, чтобы воскресить её. Шёпот продолжает объяснять, как страна, отказывающая из-за желаний других, должна быть возведена ими заново; он утверждает, что Кирил владеет "чудом" и толкает его зайти в храм. Другой шепот, "her whisper", комментирует действия Кирилла с загадкой. Неидентифицированный шёпот после этого начинает толкать Кирилла закончить его поручение ещё сильнее. Внезапно храм рушится, когда "чудо" свершается из-за Греха; дикая природа и население Левианты поглощены взрывом. После этого слышна мелодия "Лу ли ла" и Эллука воскресает, в процессе получая бессмертие, только чтобы увидеть, как всё и все исчезли. В то же время два тусклых света падают в сторону леса Элда. In Levianta, a mysterious "HER Whisper" speaks as Elluka Clockworker, instructing her fiancé Kiril to put her corpse in the Sin ark at the temple in order to revive her. The whisper goes on to explain how the country, declining due to the desires of others, needs to be reset by the two of them; it states that Kiril has the "miracle" in his hands and urges him inside the temple. Another whisper, "her whisper," comments on Kiril's actions with puzzlement. An unidentified whisper then begins to urge Kiril to finish his task with increasing urgency. Suddenly, the temple collapses as a "miracle" occurs due to the Sin; the wildlife and populace of Levianta become engulfed in an explosion. Later, a "Lu li la" melody is heard, and Elluka is brought back to life, gaining immortality in the process, only to see everything and everyone gone. At the same time, two faint lights fall towards Held's Forest. Characters Персонажи Singing Roles Поющие роли Мегурине Лука как Elluka Clockworker Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker Non-Singing Roles Не поющие роли Хийяма Кийотеру как Kiril Clockworker Hiyama Kiyoteru as Kiril Clockworker ??? as Two Lights Related Songs Связанные песни Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- описывает недоверие между четырьмя кандидатами седьмого проекта "Ма" и предательство Ирины по отношению к Эллуке. Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- describes the distrust among the four candidates of the seventh Project 'Ma' and Irina's betrayal as she backstabs Elluka. Recollective Musicbox Recollective Musicbox - рассказ, описывающий счастливую жизнь Кирила Клокворкера перед тем, как его сестра и невеста приняли участие в проекте. После того, как Кирил видит, что Ирина убила Эллуку, песня перематывается на время после катастрофы, когда Клокворкер продолжает стараться заставить музыкальную шкатулку издать звук. Recollective Musicbox is the tale describing the happy life of Kiril Clockworker before his sister and fiancée became involved in the Project. After Kiril witnesses Irina murder Elluka, the song skips to after the catastrophe, as the Clockworker continues to try making that musicbox sound. Albums Альбомы Act2_front.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story Complete Edition Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Чудо - необъяснимый акт, который обычно относят к Богу. В песне оно использовано в более тёмном смысле для того, чтобы сказать о катастрофе как о результате действий Кирила. *A miracle is an inexplicable act that is usually attributed to God, used in a darker sense to refer to the catastrophe by Kiril's actions. *"Катастрофа" - намёк на катастрофу Левианты, которая случилась из-за использования Греха. *The "Catastrophe" is a reference to the Levianta Catastrophe that resulted from using Sin. Curiosities Интересные вещи *Песня начинается с тем же звуковым эффектом, что и в конце Prophet Marry-Go-Round. Инструментальное исполнение входит в Original Sin Story -Act 1-. *The song begins with the same sound effect that is at the end of Prophet Marry-Go-Round, the instrumental track included in Original Sin Story -Act 1-. Категория:Песни Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Хияма Киётэру Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Megurine Luka